Akumasai Abedayo
Appearance Akumasai is normally seen wearing a black suit with a golden tie, as well as golden polka-dots with a black collar shirt. He has a small crown design which can be seen on the side of his suit. He wears black pants with a black polka-dotted belt. He also wears black shoes, the bottom of which are polka dotted gold as well. His eyes are a dark hazel, and his hair is done, and two braids stretch out from the back. His eyebrows are sleek and thin, and his face is usually kept in a sly emotion. Personality Akumasai Is quite cold, and tends to focus more on logistics rather than emotion, or feeling. He doesn't believe in emotion, and his actions are entirely driven by his business and work. He is especially cruel, and takes particular joy in killing, and separating people from their loved ones. He believes that depravity will make people like him, and he would absolutely enjoy more of him in the world than anything else. This is exactly what he does to Joao Joestar Kira He takes a particular interest in his partner, Ksenia Von Stroheim, and admires her cold nature. Synopsis History Akumasai was born in Cape Town, and had quite humble upbringings, for someone so cruel. His family lived in a small house, they didn't make lots of money, but had enough for certain luxuries to spoil themselves. Despite Akumasai having enough to enjoy himself, he always had a need for more. He was always particularly greedy, and wasn't very giving as a child. He took joy in cruel things, such as killing small animals, and beating up fellow children. The one moment that defined him as a person, to the one that is seen today, was during High School. He had just finished High School, when he was mugged and robbed by fellow classmates, whom had always hated him due to his nature. This gave him a realization, a realization that he would never want to be trapped in that position of poverty ever again. This helped him form into the person he was today, as he had performed his first ever murder. Abilities See Main Article, King Pain Chronostasis King Pain's Main ability is to trap people in Chronostasis. This means that they will not be able to interact with anything that is affected by the flow of time, as they won't be affected by the flow of time. They will just be stuck in time, for as long as the user desires. The only way the user, or anyone else is able to interact with the person or object stuck in chronostasis is if another object or person is stuck in chronostasis, or if the user uses his second ability. People in chronostasis are only able to observe the current world around them, from when they were in chrono stasis. If the location has been altered in any way, once they are released from chronostasis, they will appear in the same location, but the place won't look the same. (For example, activating chronostasis in a desert, but then taking them out of chronostasis when it rains. They'll be in the same desert, it'll just be raining, and they won't be affected by time for however long they were kept in chronostasis.) Become Time ''' King Pain's Secondary ability is to become time itself. This allows him to exist either outside of time, inside of time, or both, at the same time. When existing outside of time, he is not effected by the flow of time, effectively making him immortal, at least, unable to age. When existing out of time he can also make other people "Become Time", Effectively removing them from the flow of time for however long the user desires. When existing in time, he is practically normal. When existing both out of time and in time, he can act with objects out of time that only people in chronostasis would be able to see. He can switch between the two versions of him that are in time, and out of time, and can even place his own body in chronostasis, as an ultimate defense of sorts. When people are brought out of time, they are able to interact with things in chronostasis, but will not be able to attack the user. '''Add Time One of King Pain's Other abilities is to "Add Time" To an object, Person, Or Event. The Adding of time to an Object Or Person will essentially make them move in slow motion, allowing The User to observe their actions, and plan accordingly. They will only be slowed by however long their action takes. After that action is completed, they will return to what they were doing in order to prepare the action, execute the action, in which the user can act accordingly, and they will resume in time as normal. Trivia * Akumasai Was orginally named "Aku-Aku". * Akumasai's stand, King Pain, was originally supposed to be named "Behind Closed Doors" Which was then changed to King Harvest, which was finally changed into King Pain.